Mysteries and death
by aundr'e
Summary: Derek ex boyfriend comes to town and tries to kill stiles but doesn't know that stiles is an alpha of the real wolves


**Mysteries and death**

Chapter 1

Derek was a man who hated cuddling, was silent, broody and attached to stiles who he never thought he would have had any feelings for. Here he lies in the heart of misery and doesn't plan on getting out. Stiles came in the newly refurbished hale house with baby diapers and toys for his baby boy and girl. "Derek? I got the stuff, I also purchased the new buffy porn video" as soon as stiles said that derek was infront of him "where?" " in my ass you ever watched it in there? it's awesome, come on and help get these children to sleep before you get none of this baby" winking at derek. "fine" derek said moving towards the strollers he caught an unfamiliar scent and asked "what is that scent?" " oh I met today, he fucked me in his classroom and said that he want a piece of you too, so he scent marked me so you could go over." "Stiles, stop fucking with me" derek said slowly showing a hint of red eyes before he asked the question again "what is that scent?" "alright look there was this weird looking all grumpy worst than you when you were mr. dark sourwoulf and his eyes flashes silver, he told me he is the alpha of the deciphus pack, in which I got scared told him to go away before I call you, and before he left he grabbed my hand and sucked it and i quickly pulled it away then he said that isn't the last of him" can I please take care of the children now?, before I piss in your face" " that's andrew deciphus, the fucker who tried to kill kate when I just met her and told me she was a bad influence and that I shouldn't date her." "Wait..what!, so you are telling me he was like 'hey don't be with that girl I wanna fuck with her, so find a next bitch' is that what you're saying?" "no stiles he was actually my boyfriend before we broke up and I met kate" " holy shit! this family affair is getting out of control."

"jake, drink your milk powder now will ya" jake winked at him "did you just wink? Wait how did you do that?" "dada" "daddy taught you that?" asked stiles the baby just drank his milk and stared as if stiles expected to get any answer from him. " hey derek, could you not throw sadie like that please, she just drank her milk and i don't think I will be cleaning when she throws up." Derek stopped and looked outside he saw someone ran right past his front yard he put little sadie saxton hale down and open the door he was greeted with a smile coming from andrew who stood against a tree. "hey buddy long time no see" andrew said " there is nothing for you to see" derek replied "well, well you could atleast act kind to an old friend of yours,I see you found someone else" as stiles came out the door trying his best not to go in alpha form. Stiles was pissed at over hearing what andrew said about old friends he never like the thought of seeing andrew and derek together. " I see you got an angry one there" "Stiles go back inside" "no" stiles replied simply "ok but you stay right there so I can settle this" derek moved out of the way to go to andrew when he stopped and turned around to see a angry andrew launch himself over derek's head at stiles he said "STILES NO!" suddenly stiles eyes were green and a hand grapped andrew by the throat. Andrew then said " what is this power?" stiles shrugged along with his head and said "I'm the alpha of the real wolves" SNAP! Andrew's neck was broken and his body fell to the floor.

" What the hell was that!?" " woah, jealous that am more powerful than you babe?, wonder what it would sound like if I snapped your neck?" " answer my fucking question or you shall get the results quite opposite. "OK chill, when I was younger I was able to undertsand wolves just as my mom died I don't know but I felt like I had a connection with the real ones and each time one would howl in pain I was there to comfort him, so I noticed one night I went for a jog in the forest and I stopped, I felt the need to howl and when I did over like a hundred wolves and their newbornes arrived I sat in the middle of the forest and spoke to them through my mind, I alos had food for them to all share in which I'm thankful for then again a rabid wolf came to attack me after the others left I noticed my vision went green and I saw the wolf's head in my hand I then found out about scott, keeeping my secret still and when I did my research I also found out I am the real thing but hidden in human form as aplha." Derek finally spoke " well I'm glad that you were able to defend yourself and it's kinda hot, I like a mate who can challenge me" stiles smiled and kissed derek telling him to clean up the mess he made outside with a silly grin he went to wash his bloody hands and go check if the babies were asleep.

Tbc…


End file.
